A Gun, A Fist, And A Gunblade In The Sunset
by Ric Leonhart
Summary: The FFVIII crew are set in the wild west, Squall is a sheriff, Cid is a Mayor, Selphie is a bartender, among more things. R&R! Chapter 3 out.
1. Strangers In Town

Chapter One: Strangers in town

The morning sun was beating mercilessly at the sand from a cloudless sky, the temperature crept slowly towards 80 degrees, and were it not for the breeze coming in from the mountains to the northwest, staying outside would have been unbearable. The most audible sounds that could be heard were the wind whispering on the plains, and a couple of beer bottles – or glasses – breaking in the saloon. Some people were out in the streets, but not as many as normal. It was still early, not even noon. The ragged man the locals now referred to as Old Humming-Charlie could see the day as any other day in the small town of Mount Gulch.

Humming-Charlie had gotten his name because nowadays one would find him sitting at his usual spot: a bit outside at the town entrance, just humming melodies of variable genres, be they cheery or sorrowful. Ever since Mayor Deling had gotten the man's tongue cut off, that was all Humming-Charlie could do.

Surely, it was a fact that Deling wasn't mayor yet, but it was only a matter of time before he and his goons would come in and take over for Cid Kramer, the original mayor in town. Cid was a respected major, and loved by his townsmen, so naturally the town had resisted. Their price for their resistance had come in the form of Deling ordering some of his men to catch the one speaking up, leading the crowd - Humming-Charlie - and rid him of his tongue, because Charlie was a man of words. Used to be, at least. Now he was just humming all day. Deling had shouted out that he wanted to be called 'Mayor Deling' from now on, then rode out of town, laughing.

After that day, very few had dared speaking up against Deling. They all remembered Humming-Charlie's bloody mouth, and their fright for being the next one having to endure pain, kept them all in check. The residents of Mount Gulch were a peaceful brand, farmers, field workers and miners with a good temper.

At least most of them were. A few would dare to speak up again, but they were too few, and the band Deling was leading numbered more than fifteen men.

Humming-Charlie snorted. Deling was a bandit to the bone, but nevertheless, he kept himself on the right side of the law, as far as it was possible. When doing his business, he kept it hidden.

For example, when Deling had visited the town a few days ago, sheriff Nida had tried to stop them from entering the town. Deling had him shot in the back, and no one could prove anything.

And anyone who would witness his transcendences of the law never dared to speak out of fear for retribution.

This morning, a couple of Deling's men had come to town. Currently they were spending their time in the saloon, probably breaking a few bottles or playing cards. And of course, cheating. Each time Deling or his goons were in town, they spread more and more terror, and his men became more and more carefree. It was only a matter of time before they killed someone.

These were Humming-Charlie's thoughts as he looked over the plains, and suddenly spotted three shadows through the heat rising from the sandy ground. Charlie rubbed his eyes. This was a strange sight. Strangers never came to this town, and when they first came, they usually used horses or wagons. These men WALKED! Was he seeing a mirage, or had he finally gone nuts from his own humming?

As they came closer, Charlie saw they were oddly dressed, too. Well, not all of them; the tallest one looked just like a cowboy, wearing a black hat, brown chaps and a long, brown coat, a purple shirt visible underneath. Charlie crossed his thoughts of what that coat could hide. Maybe weapons? Maybe these guys came to rob the bank? Humming-Charlie had to suppress a scoffing hum: bank robbers would have been using horses, in order to make a swift escape after their deed. Charlie dismissed that thought, and looked at the shorter one.

This one had spiky blonde hair, and was dressed in blue, knee-cut jeans, and was wearing a leather jacket over a black and red shirt. The gloves on his hands had a red hue, and the area where the knuckles were, was covered with a shining layer of metal. He looked tough and relaxed, but at the same time, cheerful and smiling. Not grinning, but smiling. Not malevolent, but happy.

The last one of them, walking between those two, was another sight. He was dressed in a black leather-jacket, its collar trimmed with large white fur, and a clear white shirt underneath. Two large, copper-red belts around his pelvis area, and three smaller, black belts wrapped around his right thigh adorned the black pants he was wearing. Attached to his left side was a long holster, almost looking like a scabbard. Charlie could make out a handle sticking out of it, and a trigger that was half obscured by the holster. It looked like a shooting weapon, but Charlie had never heard of a weapon with that kind of what he guessed would be an insanely long barrel.

But if his weapon wasn't puzzling enough, his face was. It was pale and emotionally devoid, like the rock they were taking out of the mines. Like nobody or nothing did matter to him. Charlie was certain he could have fired a gun at him, and he wouldn't be faced. His demeanour was calm and confident, and even in this heat, in the black clothes that Charlie suspected had to take in cascades of heat from the sun, he did not look at all disturbed.

Something about these guys gave Charlie strange feelings. They were young, but they looked and acted like they were adults all along. A cowboy, a youngster, and a mystery. And they came to this town. For what purpose?

The three men reached the spot where Humming-Charlie was sitting, and stopped there. The cowboy and the blonde-haired boy greeted him. The black-clad man just nodded. Just now, Charlie noticed the lion necklace around his neck.

"Howdy there," the cowboy said. "Where are we?"

"What's up?" the other one asked. In response, Humming-Charlie did what he could best; hummed. This made those two looking at each other, then at the last one.

"Looks like he's unable to speak, Squall," the blonde said to him. He turned back to Charlie. "What happened to you, gramps?"

"Oh come on, do you really think he'll answer if he is unable to speak?" the cowboy said. The blonde looked at him, ready to speak, but as it appeared he was unable to come up with a decent reply, he shut his mouth and stood up.

"I suppose we have to find someone else, then," he said.

The one called Squall cast a glance at the saloon, where the noise of a bottle breaking had just emanated from.

"We can check over there," Squall said. He and the two others headed towards the saloon. Humming-Charlie regretted he could not speak. But he would observe these people, as far as he could. He watched them as they made their way to the saloon, completely unaware that he would be able to see a lot of things in the upcoming days.

------------------------

The saloon used to be a cosy place back in the days. Candles burning on the tables, music being played, a lot of laughter and good drinks. Now it was not as lively, and not many people were talking loud. Save for the brash laugh from some of the men playing cards or the shattering sound when they decided to hurl their empty bottles against the wall. Smoke hung thick in the air, and the floor was littered with stains from tobacco being spit out.

When the three men entered the saloon, they received a lot of gazes. Some shook their heads and went back to beers or card playing or whatever they were up to. Squall didn't care, but walked straight up to the bar, followed by his two companions.

"Greetings," he said to the bartender, a young girl with brown hair and cheerful eyes.

"Good day," she said, unaffected by noises and shouting around her. "How can I help you?" She was dressed in a yellow, short dress, and just stood there, wiping a glass.

"A glass of water for me and my companions here. We're thirsty," The crowd in the saloon suddenly turned at them, then many of them burst out in laugh.

"Well, well, well, you guys dirty? Water is for washing, you pansies should learn to drink something more proper!" a man at a table shouted. He raised his bottle in the air, standing up. "Who drinks water when there's nothing better than whisky!?" He received audible cheers from the people around, some louder than others.

"We do," the cowboy said. "You drink whisky, we drink water, and we're all satisfied," he said before turning and smiled to the bartender who brought him the water. The man obviously did not expect being turned down so fast, and it clearly agitated him. He slammed his bottle down at the table, growling.

"Don't be smart with me, kid. Do you know who I am?" the man said threatening. The cowboy remained calm.

"No, I don't. I just came into town," he said. "Mind telling me?"

"I'm Mike Kinslayer, B3 under Vinzer Deling!" he growled. By this time, the majority of the saloon's guests had started pretending they had better things to do.

"I'm Irvine Kinneas. Pleased to meet you too," the cowboy said. "Now, if you could excuse me, I would like to drink my water and chat with a pretty bartender," he added before drinking his water in a huge sip and looking at the girl behind the desk. She giggled, but didn't let herself be affected. Kinslayer looked like he had been beaten at a card game he was certain to win, totally in disbelief that this one did not know, and absolutely did not care, that he was one of Deling's men.

"Just sit down, willya?" the blonde boy said. "Drink your whisky and leave us alone." That seemed to bring Mike Kinslayer back to his senses. An audible growl escaped him as he forgot all about the cowboy and went over to the other newcomer.

"You talkin' to me?" he growled, and put his face close up to the young man. Squall just stood silently by the bar, drinking his water, saying nothing.

"Who else? Now get your breath outta my face," the blonde said, and lifted his glass to take a sip of water. Mike growled. "You need to be taught some respect! Like I said, water is for washing, so wash your mouth!" Then he grabbed the glass, lifted it up and shoved all of the water over the boy's face. The boy pulled back, coughing from the water coming down his throat and nose.

"Why.. (cough) …why, you…,"

"Zell..," Squall said calmly. The one called Zell growled, but calmed down. Mike had an expression showing a mixture between pleasure over himself and annoyance over the man that interfered with his business. He left them and started to head back to his table.

"Don't ever talk like that to me again," he said. "You wuss."

"Sod off, Malboro breath!" Zell mumbled shortly. Kinslayer looked like he just received a slap across the face. Halfway towards his table, he whirled around, holding a gun in his hand.

"Take this, you son of a…" he said, pointing at Zell. The barmaid shrieked, and the bar fell dead silent, cut off by the sharp sound of a gun firing. Then a roar of pain echoed through the saloon, as Mike Kinslayer dropped his gun, then dropped to the floor himself, holding a finger that bled badly. All gazes shifted from him to Irvine Kinneas, who stood with a Derringer in his left hand, still pointing at Kinslayer. The other hand was pointing towards the table where his friends sat, thunderstruck, but with weapons within reach.

"Would you be so kind NOT to aim at my friend here?" he said. A few whispers started sounding throughout the saloon, otherwise people just sat as silent spectators to something that obviously was not common in this town. Squall sat down his now empty glass, turned around and went over to Kinslayer, kneeling down beside him.

"I'm not so fond of people making a mess out of nothing. Get lost!" he said low, before standing up and turning to his friends. "You, take him with you. And leave your guns at the table!" The way he said it booked no room for retort or disagreement. Kinslayer's men went over to him, and picked him up, followed closely by Irvine's guns.

"Deling will know about this!" Kinslayer shouted through gritted teeth before they went out of the door. Squall, Zell and Irvine just stood at the bar, now the centre of all attention from everyone in the saloon.

"Please go!" the girl at the bar suddenly said. The three turned around and looked at her. "Please. Just go. When Deling gets to know this, he will come here and…"

"Don't worry about him, milady," Irvine said.

"Yeah! We'll take care of him," Zell grinned.

"Zell, Irvine," Squall said. "Don't make promises you can't keep," He went to the bar and sat his eyes in the girl's. The eyes weren't cheerful anymore. They were frightened. "Who is the mayor of this town?"

"Mayor Cid Kramer," she answered. "As for now. In not long, Deling will be. But if you want to get to him, go to the court. He lives there. Could you go now, please?"

"Let's go," Squall said. Lots of eyes followed them as they went out of the bar…

---------------------------------------

I got the idea to this one when watching western on TV. Do you like it? R&R!

EDIT: I have updated this chapter, adding more relevance and corrected some grammatical errors. Will be editing the following chapters soon.


	2. One Great Star And Two Smaller Ones

A gun, a fist, and a gunblade in the sunset.  
  
Chapter Two: One Great Star And Two Smaller Ones.  
  
The dusty street was empty as always when Squall, Zell and Irvine walked towards the court, hoping to see this Mayor Cid Kramer. Squall looked straight ahead, walking plain forward, while Zell took his time to look around, freely gazing at signs, horses and whatever there was to look at. Irvine Kinneas, on his hand, kept his eyes peeled, and listened full-time to his instincts. If a sniper were to surprise them, Irvine knew he had to be sharp, fast and precise.  
  
He thought about how the trip through the desert had made them glad to see this town. Walking for days, little to eat, little to drink, and just endless sunshine. A town had been a relief. Mount Gulch, it was called. But seeing the speechless man at the front had made Irvine think about things. And he knew Squall thought about it too. Their plan had actually been to just stop by this town before heading on. But seeing a speechless man, in a town with empty streets in the middle of day, and hellraisers at the saloon. He knew Squall too well. Squall had in his mind to find out what was going on in this town, where the name Deling meant fear.  
  
And Irvine didn't blame him. Squall was a man of justice. Where he could do something to help others, Squall would do it. The rock-hard, cold, outer face on him, and his steel attitude, hid a person that liked to help people.  
  
They approached the court, when Zell caught a glimpse of someone that turned away from the window real fast, like that person didn't want to be seen.  
  
"Ok, there ARE people in there, at least!" Zell exclaimed.  
  
"This town is filled with tense," Irvine stated. "It's like they're afraid the next noise they hear is from a bullet coming in their direction!"  
  
Squall took the first steps up the stairway, speechless, but solid aimed at the door. Before taking a knock at the door, he turned to the others.  
  
"We have to proceed with caution here," Squall said.  
  
"Whatever you say, Mr. Leader," Irvine grinned. Squall just turned around, knocking at the door.  
  
"Who's there?" a female voice said from the inside.  
  
"I wish to speak with Mayor Cid Kramer," Squall said.  
  
"Mayor Cid Kramer is not here!" the voice replied.  
  
"I wish to speak to Mayor Cid Kramer!" Squall said again. The door opened, revealing a woman with blonde hair in an orange outfit. She was beautiful, but sharp, like the kind of girl that could be called a dumb blonde, and then rip your kidneys out because of it.  
  
"I thought I told you he's not here," the woman said. Squall met her blue eyes with his own steel grey ones, a gaze that made the woman look at him with a look of curiosity, but still standing her ground.  
  
"I was told he was here. I wish to see Mayor Cid Kramer. Could you lead us to him?" Squall said.  
  
"We come in peace," Zell said. The woman cast one glance at him, and then looked back at Squall.  
  
"Let them in, Quistis!" another female voice said. This one was older, more mature, more calm.  
  
"All right. Come in," the blonde woman said, and then let Squall, Zell and Irvine in. Before them a woman in a black dress and brown hair stood looking suspicious at the three men. Between her and the blonde woman called Quistis, a taller woman with black dress and long, black hair stood before the door leading into the courtroom.  
  
Squall met the eyes of the black-haired woman and greeted her.  
  
"My name is Squall Leonhart. This is Zell," he said as introducing the blonde-haired youngster. "..and Irvine!" he said as he introduced the cowboy. "We wish to speak to Mayor Cid Kramer!"  
  
"You want to tell me why you want to speak to him?" the woman in black said.  
  
"We just came to this town, and we'd like to ask him a little about the town and what is going on in it. And we also want to know who Deling is," Squall said. The two other women looked at Edea. Then she smiled.  
  
"You're honest. I like that," she said. "My name is Edea Kramer. Cid is my husband. These women are our bodyguards. The one you just met is Quistis. This is Xu!" Edea said as she introduced the two women. "Come with me. I'll take you to the Mayor!"  
  
Walking inside the courtroom, they was met by a man dressed in white shirt, brown pants and a red vest.  
  
"Hello. How can I help you?" the old man said. Squall raised his eyebrows. This man didn't looked like a Mayor living in a town of fear. He was calm and open, not meeting them with suspicion or hostility. Squall started to like this man already.  
  
"I am Squall Leonhart," Squall said. "This is Zell Dincht and Irvine Kinneas!"  
  
"Good day, Squall!" the man said. "I am Cid Kramer, Mayor of Mount Gulch!"  
  
"These men wanted to ask you something," Edea said. Cid smiled, and then turned towards those three with his eyebrows raised, waiting for the question.  
  
Squall cleared his throat. "We came to this town recently, and I was just wondering about what is with this town. At this time a day, the streets are supposed to be full of people, but it seems everyone is hiding. Has a man named 'Deling' something to do with it?" Cid sat down at a bench in the courtroom.  
  
"A few months ago, this town used to be full of people, walking in the streets, doing their business as you said. But now they live in hiding, because of Vinzer Deling, yes. Vinzer Deling came to this town a few months ago, along with his posse of bandits. They started to make bargains in this town, and before not long, Deling had managed to get a part of the city under his iron claws. Not long ago, he preached he was going to be the mayor of this city. When that happens, this town will come tumbling down, it will go under. When that happens, Deling will just pass over to another city, doing the same there. I can't allow that to happen!" Cid said with a deep voice.  
  
"What about the law? Don't you have any sheriff here?" Zell asked  
  
"Sheriff Nida was killed just a few days ago, so now the town is without any law. Meaning Deling's men can come and go as they wish, doing whatever they wish. The town's under fear, people are hiding," Cid answered. "And we're cut off from the outer world. If we try sending a message for help, the messenger gets killed. Deling has this town surrounded!"  
  
Squall crossed his arms, thinking. Cid just sat there, watching him.  
  
"Hmm.. I think I have something I want to ask you, Squall!" Cid suddenly said.  
  
"What is it?" Squall asked.  
  
"Would you like to be sheriff in this town?" The question hit both Squall, Zell and Irvine like a bomb.  
  
"Why do you want me?" Squall demanded. Cid just smiled.  
  
"I heard about Kinslayer, what you guys did back there in the saloon!" he said. "I can see your guys got courage and guts, and that's something we'll need if we should get Deling away from this town!" Squall looked at his two companions. "Zell and Irvine will be your assistants, of course," Cid said to him. "Will you do that?" Cid said as he looked at the two others. Zell and Irvine looked back at Squall.  
  
"Alright," Squall said. Cid laughed.  
  
"You're not a man of words, Squall. Being a man of action rather than words is a good thing, but it has a negative side as well. I'll give you an advice on your way: Actions are mighty, but sometimes, words can overcome any action!" Cid said. Then he stood up and handed Squall a golden star, then handed Zell and Irvine two smaller ones.  
  
"We are most grateful," Edea said. Irvine bowed to her. "We are proud to be chosen, ma'am!" Zell giggled and looked at the star he had gotten on his jacket.  
  
"Lookin' good on me!" he said as shooting his chest ahead.  
  
"Looks great on me," Irvine said, putting his star at his coat.  
  
"Hope I'll get used to this," Squall said as he put the star on his left side. Cid and Edea laughed.  
  
"You look like handsome men, all the three of you," Edea said.  
  
"You'll find the sheriff's office down the street. Quistis will show you," Cid said. "Whenever you need to see me, feel free to stop by!"  
  
"Yes, sir," Squall said, saluting him. Cid smiled.  
  
"Drop that 'sir' thing. Just Cid!" Cid said.  
  
"Whatever," Squall said, as he and the two others turned and walked out.  
  
When getting out in the hallway, Xu and Quistis' eyes became wide open as they saw the stars. Xu knew that Mayor Cid had wanted to talk to them about something special, but she hadn't expected this.  
  
"He made you sheriffs?" Quistis asked.  
  
"He made Squall the sheriff, actually. Zell and I are just his assistants," Irvine said.  
  
"Yeah, we watch his back and do the dirty work while he arrests the bad guys and gets the credit," Zell mocked. Quistis giggled when she saw Squall roll his eyes.  
  
"Where can we find the sheriff's office?" Squall asked.  
  
"Down the street there," Quistis said. "It's not far,"  
  
"Thank you," Squall said as they went out the door. Quistis looked after them as the door closed.  
  
"Quistis?" Xu said, looking at her friend. Quistis looked out the window.  
  
"What a man." She said, dreaming.  
  
Squall, Zell and Irvine walked through the streets, who were still empty. The air was thick, the wind was threatening.  
  
"Am I the only one here that gets a creepy feeling?" Zell asked.  
  
"Something in the air." Irvine began.  
  
"Something behind you, actually!" a familiar voice said. The three men turned around slowly, frowning. "Thought you could get away, huh?" Mike Kinslayer said, while the four men around him laughed.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Probably want to kill me now, for giving you something to wait for? Well, go ahead, but if you murder me now, you'll never get to know it. Heh-heh- heh *evil laugh* Thanks for any rewiews.  
  
JMills: Actually, I dunno whether I'm trying to be funny or not, I just try writing a good FFVIII-western-Fanfic. If you find it funny and humorour, I'm just happy to hear that. Hope you liked this chapter too.  
  
*~Raven: Keep you hopes up. You'll just have to wait and see ;) 


	3. Don't Mess With My Man

A gun, a fist, and a gunblade in the sunset.  
  
Chapter Three: Don't mess with my man.  
  
Kinslayer glared at Zell at the most, since he was the one that had stood up on him. There was a shot of danger in his eyes. Squall just stood there, looking tired at Kinslayer. Then he looked at the four other men. They all looked back at the three new-appointed sheriffs with arrogance.  
  
"What do you want, Kinslayer," Squall asked. Kinslayer glared back at him.  
  
"I want to show you who I am. And that you don't mess with me!" he said.  
  
"Hey, you started messin' with us! Buzz off, you...," Zell started, but Squall interrupted him.  
  
"Zell, calm down!" Squall said before turning to Kinslayer. "Kinslayer, I have to tell you to leave the town, or I'll have to put you under arrest!" Kinslayer almost laughed his stomach up.  
  
"Under arrest, huh?" Kinslayer guffawed. "So, the so-called mayor made you sheriff of this town, huh?"  
  
"Indeed!" Squall replied.  
  
"Well, you'd have to put me under arrest, then," Kinslayer mocked. He laughed again, and the four around him laughed. Zell's chins were bright red. He hated it when somebody mocked him. Or his friends, for that sake. And when someone did, he opened his mouth, for better or for worse.  
  
"Not much of a challenge in a bunch of laughing jackals, I see," Zell said. The 'jackals' stopped laughing, and Kinslayer glared at Zell. "Could you butt-heads, just leave us alone and get the hell outta town? Either that or the cell!"  
  
"Cell.. Zell..," Irvine laughed.  
  
"What did you say?" he growled.  
  
"I said get the hell outta town, butt-head-jackals," Zell growled back.  
  
"You as quick with a gun as with your mouth?" Kinslayer roared, and drew his gun. All the others drew their guns at the same time as two guns jumped from Irvine's sleeves, into his hands, and started singing. Kinneas fired again and again, 'till all that was left of their guns were just scrap metal. Kinslayer and his men held their hands, roaring in pain.  
  
Kinslayer's face weren't red anymore. It was white, or rather somewhat pink. Like he was trying to overcome fear with anger, but he didn't quite succeed. Irvine Kinneas pointed two guns towards Kinslayer and his men.  
  
"Kinslayer, you are under arrest!" Squall said. "As well as the rest of you gentlemen!" Kinslayer mumbled something neither of them could hear. But there weren't compliments.  
  
"That way to the prison cells, gentlemen!" Zell said, and the three of them guided five men down the streets, down to the sheriff's office.

--------------

After they had been locked up, Kinslayer opened his mouth again.  
  
"You won't be able to hold us here for long, sheriff! I bet by tomorrow I'll be a free man again!" Squall didn't bother to answer. Kinslayer on his hand didn't bother to shut up. "Deling will come and get us out!"  
  
"Probably he will. However, as long as you're in there, you ain't much of a threat to the rest of this town. And when Deling comes, he will take you out of town!" Squall said.  
  
"Maybe, but when we come back, we'll get you!" he growled. Then he turned against Zell. "And you, punk!" That was the last they heard before Zell shut the door to the prison section of the house.  
  
"What comes around, goes around!" Irvine said, sitting at a table with his legs crossed up on it.  
  
"And then leaves the town," Zell added. He went down on a couch at the office. Squall was sitting at the desk, reading a book he'd found.  
  
"Whatcha up to, Squall?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Diary of our predecessor, Nida," Squall answered.  
  
"Does it say anything good? Or anything interesting?" Zell yawned from the couch.  
  
"...They'll probably come to town today.." Squall read. ".. I'm afraid.. But if I don't stand against him, no one will.. If he gets to Mayor Cid..."  
  
"What if he gets to Mayor Cid?" Irvine asked, lifting his hat up a little.  
  
"Rinoa just told me there are riders coming to this town.. It's probably him. No use in delaying the inevitable. If I don't come back, I hope that the one reading this, is my follower. Do your job well. I trust you are worthy of the star you are bearing. Good bye!" Squall finished reading.  
  
"He was a brave one," Irvine admitted.  
  
"P.S," Squall added. "If you are Deling, or one of his men, reading this: Go lay down and make sure you get your horse's ass all over your head!" Squall clapped the book shut, and turned his head to Zell, who held his stomach in laughter.  
  
"I dunno what Deling looks like, but I can imagine his head under the butt of a horse," Zell guffawed. "Nida had humour, I'll give him that!"  
  
"Well, I don't quite intend to sit around here and wait for Deling to show up," Irvine said, and stood up. Squall eyed him.  
  
"Where are you going, Irvine?" Squall asked.  
  
"Back to the bar. A drink, and that cute bartender!" Kinneas grinned, and blinked an eye to Squall.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Zell exclaimed. "If that's okay with you, Squall!" he said, looking at the brown-haired youth.  
  
"Go ahead," Squall said. "I can keep the prisoners in shape. Just be back in an hour,"  
  
"Great," Kinneas slapped his forehead, and his hat fell off. He picked it up and brushed it. "With Zell around, I'll never get to ask her out!" He laughed as Zell chased him out on the streets.  
  
"Try setting a good example as citizen," Squall sighed as his two companions went off. Then he went back to his predecessor's diary.

------

A few people were out in the streets, looking at the two sheriff assistants in awe. The arrest of Mike Kinslayer was the first sign of resistance ever shown since sheriff Nida had stood up against Deling the previous week. And they looked at them in fear. They knew that threatening Deling would make him upset. And when Deling got upset... Last time he had ripped out Humming- Charlie's tongue. Just because Charlie had spoken against him. The arrest of Kinslayer would make him do something worse, the town were sure of that. They kept their distance to the two youths.  
  
"Not exactly cheerful, are they?" Irvine said. Zell nodded.  
  
"One should think they were afraid of us," Zell exclaimed. There weren't many other words spoken before they reached the saloon. The girl behind the counter made wide eyes as they entered. Zell and Irvine approached her, before Zell elbowed Irvine in the side.  
  
"Maybe I'll go play some cards for a while," he grinned. Irvine shot him a 'if-you're bugging me-you're-dead'-gaze, and Zell laughed before he headed over to one of the tables. Irvine, on his hand, went over to the counter where the girl from earlier were standing.  
  
"I thought I begged you to leave," she said, still frightened.  
  
"Don't worry, milady!" Irvine said. "If Deling comes here, I will make sure no harm comes to you," The girl looked at him in a funny way for a moment. Then she smiled. The smile lasted until she saw the star he was wearing. "You're a.. sheriff?" she asked, holding her hand in front of her mouth.  
  
"A sheriff's assistant, actually," Irvine said. "Looks good, doesn't it?" he said.  
  
"Well, yeah, but when Deling sees you, he'll...," she said.  
  
"Don't worry, milady!" Irvine said again. "If he wants to kill me, I'd like to see him try. I'm not going down that easily!" The girl still looked at him. Irvine looked at the glass she was rubbing, and noticed it started to shine pretty much. "Can I get a glass of water again, please?" he asked as he took off his hat and placed it on the counter. He shook his head so his long, brown ponytail waved on his back. He then removed his coat and hung it over the neighbour chair.  
  
"All right, handsome," the girl grinned. "But only if you'll stop calling me 'milady'," she said as she finished rubbing the glass.  
  
"What should I call you, then?" the cowboy asked with a smile.  
  
"My name is Selphie Tilmitt," the girl giggled.  
  
"Selphie... Now that's a pretty name!" Irvine said with a dreamy tone. Selphie giggled again.  
  
"Now THAT one is classic. You're about the hundredth guy that tells me that," she said. "But you are sweet saying it!"  
  
"Number hundred..." Irvine said. "Ain't I supposed to receive a special price then?" he added with a laugh. Selphie blushed, before handing him the glass she had been wiping for the last fifteen minutes, filled up with icy cold water. "By the way, did I told you my name is Irvine Kinneas?"

--------

"NO WAY!" the black-haired man said and shot Zell an angry glare. "That card is a FAKE! There's NO way anyone can be holding a Ruby Dragon Card!"  
  
"This card is not fake. Sorry thing, I killed two dragons, but I only got one card!" Zell said after winning his second round of Triple Triads. He laid hands on the cash on the table. The black-haired slammed his hands on the cash before Zell could reach it.  
  
"You wait just a damn minute! I repeat, there's NO WAY anyone can hold a Ruby Dragon Card! You're playing fake!" he growled.  
  
"The card is not fake. And I play safe. Wanna see my Malboro Card?" Zell said. "I won, fair and square. Now give me the cash!" The man growled.  
  
"I set two hundred gil! One more round!" he said.  
  
"All right. Just don't accuse me for playing fake cards again!" Zell said as they started another round. The coin flipped showed that Zell started. 'Sore loser,' Zell thought as he played a Behemoth Card.

---------

"So how long have you lived here?" Irvine asked. Selphie had gotten taken by this new cowboy, and were leaning towards the counter, looking dreamy at Irvine.  
  
"About two years," Selphie answered. "I came here, and they offered me a job here at the bar. Have been working here ever since,"  
  
"Hey, little angel, Selphie?" An older, dark-blond haired man were standing at the counter. "Hand me a whisky, will ya?"  
  
"All right, Jobby. Hold on a minute, handsome," Selphie blinked at Irvine before turning to the rows of bottles that were settled behind her. Jobby twitched at Selphie's 'handsome' comment and glared at Irvine. As soon as Selphie turned again, his face was back to normal. "Here you go, Jobby!" She placed a shot of whisky before the dark blonde.  
  
"Thanks, angel!" Jobby said and smiled. Selphie returned the smile, before turning to Irvine Kinneas again.  
  
"Where were we? Yes, I've been working here ever since then!" Selphie said, all attention headed towards the cowboy in front of her.  
  
"So where do you live then, when you're not working? At your parent's?" Irvine asked, drinking his last sip of water.  
  
"Edea Kramer took care of me. That woman is so incredible. It's like she always know exactly what I need, almost like a real mother. I've never had real parents. I have some vague images of my adoptive parents, but not of my real parents!" Selphie told. Irvine nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, Selphie. Pretty soon you can move in at my house. Just marry me!" Jobby said with a smile. Selphie looked at him.  
  
"You wish, Jobby," she said, grinning.  
  
"Awww, you're so cute when you say no!" Jobby laughed. Then he sat the empty glass back down and threw an amount of gil at the counter. "One more, Selph. Make it a double!" he said.  
  
"Ok," Selphie said, and Irvine could hear a slight amount of annoyance in her voice. She turned towards the rows behind her, but turned around again pretty soon. "Hmm. Seems we're out here. Hold on, and I'll go see back at the storage if there's more!" she said, leaving Jobby and Irvine at the counter. Jobby turned at Irvine at the same time as Selphie went out the door. He shot the cowboy a furious glare.  
  
"What are you trying to do, huh?" Jobby sat himself closer to Irvine.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Irvine said, looking over the man next to him.  
  
"Are you laying hands on MY girl?" Jobby said, threatening. He glared at Irvine.  
  
"Your girl? I'm sorry, but she doesn't appear to be your girl!" Irvine answered.  
  
"It's just a matter of time. I'M her man, and I won't allow you to take her!" Jobby growled. Irvine noticed the ruckus had started to draw the attention from several persons in the bar.  
  
"I believe that's her decision to take, isn't it?" Irvine said, making Jobby growl even more. With a swift movement, he grabbed Irvine's shirt and held him close to him. Zell saw the whole thing, and got up from his card game, rushing towards the counter. Jobby glared at Irvine.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? Get your hands offa MY GIRLAaaaaaaaarrrgghhhh...!" Before Jobby managed to notice it, a strong chain were thrown around his throat and pulled him backwards towards the counter. Selphie Tilmitt dragged Jobby so his back was laid on the counter. Her nunchaku remained around his throat as she shot Jobby an angry glare.  
  
"I may not have expressed myself clear, Jobby Dough! But no matter what you say, or do, I'll NEVER marry, nor move in with you!" Mount Gulch's bartender said, leaving no doubt that she meant what she said. "If anyone belongs to anyone here, it's Irvy that belongs to ME! So don't mess with MY man!" Jobby Dough coughed and gurgled and tried to get up. Irvine calmly put his hat and coat back on, revealing the star on his coat. Jobby looked like the lightning had struck him.  
  
"Let him up, Selphie. No use in choking him," Irvine said. Jobby got up, red in his throat and not so tough anymore. "Look here, Mr. Dough," Irvine said, standing close to Jobby. "I'm a kind person, so I'll forgive you for this little outburst of yours. But, at this moment, we got a cell full of prisoners, and one of them is a man called Mike Kinslayer!" A gasp could be heard through the saloon guests as Kinslayer's name was mentioned. "And if you throw up a ruckus like this again, you'll most likely get to keep him company. Do I make myself clear?" Jobby Dough nodded, and left the counter. He looked sad there he walked out of the saloon.  
  
"Let him sulk!" Selphie said, putting her nunchaku under the counter. "He'll get over it!"  
  
"Thank you, Selphie," Irvine said, still a bit taken back from Selphie's saying a while ago.  
  
"Don't mention it... handsome!" Selphie giggled.  
  
"Wooo, luck already, Irvine?" Zell laughed, coming over after winning himself a few new cards and a nice amount of gil.  
  
"Nah, luck is mine, since Irvy came here!" Selphie said happily. Even Zell were a bit taken back by how forward this girl was.  
  
"Guess we should be heading back, Irvine," Zell said.  
  
"Aww, do we have to?" Irvine said.  
  
"Aww, do you have to?" Selphie said at the exact same time.  
  
"Guess so. Squall said an hour!" Zell answered. "As a sheriff's assistant, you have to be on time!"  
  
"When were you on time last, Zell?" Irvine mocked. Zell mumbled, and Selphie giggled.  
  
"Always a first time for everything," Zell said, and tried to sound cool. Somehow, he didn't quite make it.  
  
"And this is the first time I've had my luck with a girl," Irvine said. "Let me enjoy it!"  
  
"Ya, right...," Zell said, making Selphie widen her eyes.  
  
"What was that!!!?" she demanded.  
  
"Zell...," Irvine said with an angry voice.  
  
"Come on, handsome. Time to go!" Zell grabbed Irvine by his collar and the two sheriff assistants went out of the saloon. Selphie looked after them, puzzled over Zell's saying, but at the same time, she sighed.  
  
"Come back soon...," she sighed.  
  
"HEY? Can I have a beer without having to ask three times?" a black haired man asked, standing at the counter.  
  
"Sure thing," Selphie said with a dreamy expression on her face. She looked towards the entrance one more time, where the two men had already left, before she went back to work. A little cheerier than usual.

---------

"If Selphie never talks to me again, I'll blame it on you!" Irvine said annoyed to his friend.  
  
"What do you worry about? With your charm, you'll have her talking to you in no time, ladie's man!" Zell laughed, and ducked as Irvine's fist came flying. The two friends laughed as they headed back to the sheriff's office. The day had started to fade away, and the dawn was red. "Quite a day, huh? Not bad for a first day in a new town?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Tell me about it. First getting threatened, then appointed to sheriff assistants, threatened again, bringing in five prisoners, then getting a good time at the saloon. Yeah, I'd call it a good day!" Zell said. They continued to chat a little, until they approached the sheriff's office. Squall had lightened the lamps inside. Irvine and Zell stopped. The familiar sound of many horses running could be heard in the evening air.  
  
"Someone's coming!" Irvine said.  
  
"Better get in and tell Squall!" Zell answered. The two assistants got through the door in a little hurry. Squall looked up at the two.  
  
"What's the rush?" he asked.  
  
"We've got visitors," Irvine said. "And many of them!" Squall raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Zell, stay in here and watch the prisoners. Irvine, you come with me!" Squall said as he got up from the chair and went outside. He and Irvine went out in the streets and spotted a posse of about eight horses, coming at them. Squall and Irvine stood their ground and barricaded the street.  
  
The posse approached, lead by an old looking man, dressed in a marine- blue/black suit and a black hat. He carried two magnums in his belt and a rifle in a quiver on the horse. The rest of the posse looked like ordinary cowboys. All of them carried rifles and magnums.  
  
"Hold it!" Squall shouted, and the posse stopped upon approaching the two. "Who are you, and what's your business here?" he demanded.  
  
"A sheriff?" the man in suit asked. He laughed.  
  
"State your business!" Squall said, unaffected by the mocking. The old man snorted.  
  
"My name is Vinzer Deling, I'm a mayor of this town, and I'm looking for some of my men!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: I decided to do something about this now, since I've been walking with a writer's block on it for so long now. I'm highly uncertain on when I'll post a new chapter on this one, since I'm working mostly on my other fic. But I won't forget about this one, and I get each and every review you give me. And I say thank you for each and every one of them :)  
  
Paladinraines: Thanks for the tip. I might just use that.  
  
Edenblack18: You fit in very well. Thank you for the compliment :) 


End file.
